Silver Bells
by nightrobin2424
Summary: It's Christmas and Nick has to have Greg's name for the work Secret Santa. NickGreg slash


Silver Bells

_A/N: Well I know this probably cliched but it came to me and I had to write a happy holiday story before I start work on my very angsty new story. Hope everyone enjoys and Merry Christmas!_

* * *

Nick Stokes was on a mission and that was to find whoever got Greg in the secret Santa drawing and beg and plead for them to switch him. It would have been easier if it had just been between the team, but no this year Archie, Mandy, Wendy, Bobby, Henry, and even Hodges had decided to join in. So far Warrick, Sara, and Grissom didn't have him, he needed Greg's name dammit it would be his luck that he managed to pull Hodges.

"Where's the fire Nick?"

"No where Cath, hey who did you get for the drawing?"

"None of your business Nick."

"Just tell me did you get Greg?"

"No."

"Damn."

"Nick where are you going we have a case."

"I'll be right there I need to see Wendy."

"Why, we don't even have DNA yet."

"I'll be right there." He called out as he hurried down the hall.

"Hey Wendy."

"Nick, I don't have anything for you."

"I know, I need to know who you got for the gift exchange."

"Greg, why?"

"Please, please let me trade with you."

"Why?"

"I just need Greg's name Wendy."

"Who do you have?"

"Hodges."

"No way, no way am I trading you."

"Please Wendy, please it's important."

"Why is it important that you have Greg's name?" No one knew about them and Wendy was a labrat and labrats were known to gossip, but he needed to tell her the truth to get the name.

"Because he's my boyfriend and I've got something planned." The look on her face was priceless and he could just see her reaching for her phone to text Mandy. _OMG guess who Nick Stokes is doing! _"No one knows though, I just would like to have him."

"Ok Nick." She sighed. "I'll take Hodges so you can make your boyfriend happy."

"Thanks Wendy you're a life saver."

"Yeah, yeah now go."

* * *

"Hey Nicky what does Warrick like?"

"Let me guess you got Warrick for the exchange."

"Yeah, who did you get?"

"Hodges." He figured he really wasn't lying he _did _have Hodges.

"Sucks to be you." Greg grinned. "So Warrick what does he like?"

"Sports, jazz, stuff."

"Wow you're a big help Nicky, big help."

"You'll find something, come on let's go eat I'm starved."

"Fine, fine." Greg grumbled but followed Nick out the door.

Later while Greg was in the shower Nick pulled out the present, wondering no hoping this was the right time, the right choice.

"Nicky…" Greg singsonged from the bathroom. "I though you were going to join me." Nick smiled as he put the ring back in it's hiding spot, oh yeah it was defiantly the right time. And he could remember the exact moment they got together, because having Greg in his life was the best thing to ever happen to him.

_It was the Tara Matthews case and Nick was worried for Greg knowing how hard it must have been for him to see the badly burned woman. Ever since the shift split he barely saw Greg anymore and he was really missing the ex-labrat. So he decided he had to see Greg, if only to make sure he was ok._

_"Nick? What are you doing here?" Greg asked as he opened the door and Nick had to admit he looked worse for the wear._

_"I brought beer and Chinese figured you might want some company and we really haven't hung out since the split."_

_"Sure Nick come in." He opened the door wider so Nick could in, and even though earlier he just wanted to be alone it was nice to have some company. "I know beer and food isn't the only reason you came by, you know about the case hell it ran into yours."_

_"Are you ok?"_

_"I don't know." Greg said as he moved away from Nick wrapping his arms around himself. "I mean the explosion was almost three years ago and you know I survived I'm here."_

_"But…"_

_"But when I looked at her I kept thinking if the explosion had been any bigger, any worse that could have been me." He whispered feeling the moisture beginning to hit his cheeks. "I have scars Nick and I thought I had put it all behind me and then just seeing her lying there made me remember the smoke and the fire and everything I thought I left behind when I left the lab."_

_"Greg…I know it seems hard right now and really things like that never leave us, but you are strong and this is just a bump in the road that you'll get past, I know it."_

_"When did you become so smart?"_

_"I've had a few things to overcome myself." He said with a small smile. "It does get easier Greg believe me."_

_"For someone reason Nick I do believe you." And he really didn't know how they ended up so close to each other, but he could feel Nick's breath on his skin and oh how he wanted to close the distance, to feel those lips on his. "Nick…" It was only a breath released before their lips met and Greg fell into heaven. It was a soft kiss that wasn't rushed, that promised so much more._

_"This was so much better than what I planned on doing."_

_"And what was that?" Greg asked with a smirk._

_"I had just planned on drinking beer and playing video games."_

_"I agree then, this is so much better." Greg whispered just before he took Nick's lips again._

Nick smiled at the memory, that night had opened the door to so much more and now he was ready to take the next step in their relationship.

"Nick hurry before the water gets cold, I need you to wash my back." And really how could he resist that?

"So what are you getting Hodges?" Greg asked as he curled into Nick yawning sleepily.

"Huh what?"

"Hodges what are you getting him for the gift exchange?"

"Oh that I dunno." He had forgotten he had to prentend he still had Hodges in front of Greg.

"You should get him Spongebob monopoly."

"Why?"

"Because everyone should have Spongebob monopoly." Greg said with a silly grin as he leaned in for a kiss.

"They should huh?"

"Yep, now enough talk about Spongebob and Hodges." Now Greg's look was down right predatory and Nick loved it when he got like this.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Wendy cornered her in the lab the next day, her eyes angry and fuming.

"What's wrong Wendy?"

"I want Greg back as my secret Santa."

"What? Why?"

"Because Hodges is just uh….Hodges." she groaned.

"So I take it he's being his oh so charming self."

"Correct, so you'll take him back."

"No way Wendy, I've already got Greg's gift Hodges is yours now."

"Come on Nick, he's your boyfriend you'll be seeing him for Christmas you don't need to worry about a silly work thing."

"Really Wendy I've had this planned."

"What could you possibly be getting him?" Nick didn't know what to do, he had to keep Greg's name so he had to show her and threaten within an inch of her life if she spilled the beans.

"This." He said as he fished into his pocket taking out the little black box that never left his side. Wendy gasped as she took in her hands and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Nick this is…"

"Yes I'm well aware of what it is, Greg and I are very sneaky we know how to hide things, we've been together for three years now."

"Wow Nick, it's beautiful."

"You better not breathe a word Simms."

"I won't."

"So I'm guessing I can keep Greg right?"

"Yeah, but why are you planning to give it here if no one knows?"

"Because besides this ring I'm giving Greg something he's always wanted, to come out to you guys. I've been so afraid but this past year has made me realize that life is short and it doesn't matter what others think, I want the world to know how much I love Greg and this is just a start."

"God, why do you have to be gay?"

"It's a curse." Nick shrugged.

"So now that I'm stuck with Hodges what should I get him?"

"Spongebob monopoly."

"You're serious?"

"Everyone should have Spongebob monopoly." He said with a grin as he walked away leaving Wendy to gape at him.

* * *

The party they decided would be on Christmas eve since it seemed to usually be slow. Nick was nervous but he wasn't having second thoughts and he was curious to see what the others got. Greg had ended up getting Warrick two tickets to Love the Beatles the new Cirqe de Soliel show that Warrick had been dying to see. And Nick knew Warrick would be taking Catherine, those two had gotten awful friendly again and it was good for Warrick, Catherine was good for him.

"Ok all the gifts have been passed out." Catherine said as she stood at the head of the room. Nick rung his hands together, he wrapped Greg's in a bigger box so he wouldn't get suspicious right off the bat. He eyed Wendy across the room and she gave him a bright smile and a wink. Yep he was actually doing this. One bye one people began to open their gifts and Nick had to chuckle when he saw Hodges unwrap Spongebob monopoly. He wasn't really paying much attention to his present but idly ripping at the paper. Greg was taking way too long to open his and he felt like he was going to combust. Finally though he was down to the small box and he could see how Greg suddenly went very still as he opened the lid.

"Greg, what did you get?" Sara was curious and she peeked into the box and gasped, "Oh my."

"You lied to me."

"So I did." Nick said moving forward to stand in front of his soul mate.

"Nick this is…" his voice was choking up and everyone around them was silent watching the scene unfold.

"I love you Greg, and I'm not afraid anymore to let the world know. I want you to be mine forever, can you do that?"

"God Nicky, it's not even…."

"I know it's not legal, but who cares as long as we're together."

"Yes, I love you"

"No regrets?"

"Not a one." And then Greg pulled Nick in for long kiss as the room suddenly erupted in applause and cheers. But to them the world fell away as they fell into each other.

* * *

"Merry Christmas baby." Greg said as he leaned back into Nick's chest as they watched the fire dance in their living room.

"Merry Christmas."

"Sorry my present wasn't as good as yours."

"It was perfect and speaking of presents I have just one more for you."

"Nicky I don't need anything else."

"You need this." Nick said as he got up and brought back a rectangular box. He could see Greg's eyes lighting up and that wonderful smile. Greg tore off the paper and then set down the present and lunged at Nick.

"You really are the best fiancé ever." And the Spongebob monopoly lay between them as they celebrated Christmas in a much better way. Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
